


The Village That Went Mad

by Nikolaos_Sora



Series: Tales from the SMP: My rendition [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, The Village That Went Mad, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaos_Sora/pseuds/Nikolaos_Sora
Summary: With the urge to help his friends and those within the land on the DreamSMP, he time travels to places that had been, will be, or are in the SMP, the past, the future, and the present. Writing the tales of the SMP, he hopes that these stories in which he witnesses and solidifies into his books will one day help the SMP, by remembering these stories, and storing them in his precious library, will he be able to save his friends from certain doom?--Basically I'm tired and bored and I am so in love with this series and thought, what if I wrote down what happened? Almost like the books that Karl writes, but slightly more eloquently written.I may insert my own headcanons, but they will not be disruptive to what is actually happening, but apart from that, it will be pretty much happens in stream.Hope you enjoy!
Series: Tales from the SMP: My rendition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143971
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quackity: Helga, dunderhead, wife of BBH  
> BadBoyHalo: Jimmy, the mayor of the town (Not a very good town, town)  
> Lazarbeam: Bob, builder  
> CORPSE: cat boy  
> GeorgeNotFound: Miles Memeington, connoisseur of steak  
> Dream: Cornellius,  
> Tubbo: Robin, orphan child  
> Ponk: Jack, a farmer who likes potatoes

Hundred of years before the SMP, a town of eight villagers lived together in peace, or so they had thought.

Of the eight villagers, there were two murders, whom would kill one person each night, one doctor, who would be able to give one person of their choosing protection, should the murderers try to kill said protected person, it would fail. There was also an investigator, whose role was to pick one person to check on, to see if they had left their house that night, and, if they did, they must be the murderer. But to cause chaos, there would be one jester, who wanted to make the entire village believe that they themselves were the murderer, and get killed. 

Will the villagers survive, or will the killers outsmart them, and leave them a bloody pile, left only to history books? Or, will the jester trick them all?

Lets see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first death

As the small village quietened through the dark night, forbidden sounds came from Mile's house, before then transferring into Jimmy's. In the cover of such sounds, a dark shadow cast upon the village, someone leaving their house, and going the furthest, the one of Cornelius and CORPSE, before being seeped in the red of blood. Frightened of the sounds of a murder being committed, blind and scared, CORPSE cowered in the corner, hoping that whatever was happening, would not happen to him. 

  
The dawn of a new day arose, and CORPSE decided that it would be best to leave the corner of the house and meet with the rest of the citizens, and to report the death of a fellow villager. They walk over to the campfire that they had once deemed as their place of comfort and relaxation, but with the air heavy with suspicion and fear, it was much more of a rowdy debate site. 

  
"I'd like to say that I did not get an ounce of sleep last night, the sounds coming from wherever Helga was kept me up all night", Lazar said, eyes tired and somewhat traumatised.

  
"Ha! Neither did I! I was giving dunderhead to Jimmy!" Helga claimed happily, still extremely naked in her matching lilac underwear.

  
During the racquet, Corpse and Robin had a small exchange in which Corpse gave up his seat for Robin, who he had somehow became the father figure to, having had his parents taken away from him at a young age. His mother had been taken away due to unknown circumstances when he was extremely young, he could not even remember her presence to comfort himself. His father had been drafted during the Red-Eyed village wars in which he was shot and lost, missing in action. 

  
Once they had all found a place to sit down, with Robin and Miles sitting together, Helga and Corpse, Bob and Jimmy, and Jack alone, since Cornelius had been murdered the previous night, they began talking. 

  
"Helga, can you stay with me tomorrow, my housemate was killed last night," asked Corpse.

  
"Of course I can~" said Helga, looking up suggestively at the cat boy. 

  
Trying to get back to the murder, Bob tries to speak, but ended up getting yelled at by the very much naked woman, "Shut up shrimpy", leading the two into a back and forth of insulting each other.

  
"I was just trying to say! While I was awake all night, I don't think Corpse is blind", stated Bob.

  
Confused, Corpse replied with a questioning "okay".

  
"I think that it is a cover up."

  
The entire circle burst out mutterings of approval and disapproval, should they be questioning whether he was blind or not?

  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" said Bob.

  
For about a minute, there were no voices, so sound, no talking from anyone and Corpse tried looking in the direction of the fingers, before giving up and just saying "exactly".

  
"So that proves it, he's blind," stated Miles.

  
Laughing at Bob's failed attempt at getting Corpse to admit that he may be the murderer, she said "Small brains, small shrimps. There is one person who has not spoken this entire time, and I'm going to look at them right now," looking at the orphan, Robin peculiarly, "an orphan child is the most annoying thing in thing in this village, and you haven't been annoying all day, so what does this mean exactly?"

  
Confused, Robin replied, "Uhhhh... what does this mean exactly?"

  
"Calm down wench, the boy did nothing," the fatherly instincts that he had somehow gained from watching out from Robin activated, and immediately called out the woman.

  
"Thank you Corpse, you're like a father to me," returned Robin, gaining a small giggle from Corpse.

  
Probably embarrassed from what she said, she turned completely off-topic, "Would you like to see my underwear turn into a thong?"

  
With that, everyone looked away, but then, everyone noticed a discrepancy in information - the blind man had looked away.

  
Fast to defend himself, he countered that he had turned away because of the putrid smell, while being somewhat pathetically attacked by Helga, "Oh god, who's hitting me."

  
"There is another person here who is blind, and that is Miles, how many fingers am I holding up?", Helga held up three fingers in front of Miles.

  
"Three fingers", answered Miles simply, gaining a disappointed "Yeah, it was", from Helga.

  
"I'm colour-blind, not completely blind."

  
"I think you got rid of our wise old man, Cornelius, for a reason," said Jimmy.

  
"Who's talking to me," asked Corpse, but his question lead to no reply.

  
"What if Corpse killed Cornelius, since they are in the same house, and used this whole "I'm blind thing" to make us feel bad for him," theorised Miles.

  
Catching on, Helga continued, "yes, and Cornelius had also requested my dunderhead services, and he probably wanted those dunderhead services all to himself."

  
"I mean, I did also ask for you to spend the night with me right after he died so it could definitely be me," admitted Corpse.

  
Confused for why he admitted that, Jimmy realised something, "Wait a second, if you were the jester, we shouldn't judge so quickly!"

  
And with that, they decided that they should decide who would be put up for the final argument. 

People chosen:  
\- Corpse  
\- Robin  
\- Miles


	3. Chapter 3

They had all hurried to the execution chamber at the other side of the village, they needed to choose who they would kill before sundown, it was vital. Should there be two killers roaming the town, it may be severely detrimental to their wellbeing. The tension in the air was almost deafening, with their footsteps plodding through the afternoon grass, until the annoying voice of the only woman in town said to Corpse.

  
"You're gonna die" 

And, with tension subsequently broken, they started the main trial, where the main suspects would pleas their cases and try to get themselves out of suspicion of the other villagers. The execution chamber was a small room with a single door and a pit that would drop to lava, and, after a while of painful burning, their death. 

"Corpse, plead your case"

  
Laughing nervously, Corpse's tail flicked around, he had no idea what to say, "Well, umm, I guessing it could be me," he chuckled quietly, he was not good under pressure "don't kill me guys, I heard violence in the night, and um." Clearly, he had wanted to say that he heard it happening, and that it had not been him, but the demanding eyes glaring into him made it hard for him to speak any coherent thoughts.

  
"That was me, that was all me" butted in the half nude woman. Everyone ignored her.   
Sensing the apparent discomfort coming from the young adult, and Helga, who clearly couldn't read the room, they turned their attention to the young orphan boy. He was standing there, clearly uncomfortable too, fiddling his straw boater hat that had been gifted by Corpse the day they had met in the lonely rain.

  
"Okay well, as you all know, I am an orphan, but also, I am the jester, so if you vote me off, you will lose. I mean, you have no way of confirming that I actually am, but I'm just saying I am, so you don't kill me," 

Ruffling Robin's copper hair, Corpse comforted the young boy, "I hope you'll be okay Robin."  
"You're like a father figure to me Corpse," Robin's eyes were teary, looking up at Corpse, clutching the orang-ribbon hat, he really hoped that they would not choose either of them, but it was clear that they would not choose Miles. Almost the entirety of the village believed that it would either be Corpse or himself.

  
"If I die here today Robin, I want you to carry on my legacy," whispered Corpse, he already had a feeling that he would be the one to die, even if he were the doctor. He had decided the second he realised that Robin would be the next to be voted out if he told the villagers that he would withhold the information, he didn't want to risk Robin's life for his own.

  
"I will Corpse, I'll carry on your legacy!"

  
It had seemed that the both of them knew that Corpse would be executed, and he was. Most of the villagers cheered at his death, believing that they had gotten one of the killers, as Corpse walked into the stone execution chamber. 

  
"Robin, it'll be okay, it'll be okay" comforted Corpse in his final moments of life, it would be the last time he would see Robin, and in a panicked, shaky voice, he used the last of his time to comfort his son, and with a hug, said "bye Robin."

  
"We're sleeping good tonight boys, the murderer is gone!" shouted Jack into the night sky, as the rest of the villagers jumped around, leaving the young Robin to mourn his father's death. 


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Robin slept in the cold execution chamber, still miserable from the death of another father, while Helga, still naked in the dark night, caused a commotion throughout the village. Running around the much emptier village and barging into the houses of her friends, she ran around hysterically screaming and coughing on everyone... for absolutely no reason...

"Everybody goes to hell along with me motherfuckers!"

As the morning came, everyone left their small houses, tired and weary from the commotion of last night as well as the unexpected murder of old man Cornelius.   
"Oh god I think I might have the plague" commented Bob, meeting the rest of the people at the well in the middle of the village.

"What happened to Robin?" asked Miles, watching him leave slowly leave the execution chamber, eyes red and puffy and cheeks streaked with the tears of the night. 

Uncaring of the young boy's loss, Helga laughed and said, "cry about it pussy."

Looking around, it seemed as though the murderers had decided not to kill anyone, and as everyone began to gather around the campfire, Bob spoke up.

"Okay I have a theory, just a small theory. Alright, maybe... maybe we were wrong about the blind guy, cus like I was in that house and there was like nothing on the walls. No paintings, nothing, it would make sense if he was actually blind. What if it was one of the other people that was on the chopping block, and they wanted to avoid suspicion"

"What if it was the orphan?" Miles added, "What if this is his little act?"

"This is why we get rid of all the children!" shouted Helga, "they cry and shit, they cry and shit, one less orphan, one less mouth to feed. I've been thinking, orphanages are very high in cost and I'm sure as hell not using my money."

Walking over to Robin, Helga said in a much more serious tone, starkly different from her high pitched shrieking, "hey Robin, hey pal, listen, listen, there's like some murderer out there and if you shit, you're gonna fucking die."

"Who do you think it is orphan?" asked Miles, and with that, Robin looked dead at Jimmy, who was sitting on a log next to the small gathering around Robin. 

There will only be two people on the chopping block tonight! And that is Jimmy and Robin!

"Plead your case on why you think it's not you, Jimmy?" 

"Alright, listen here, I am not the murder, however, I think that it is highly possible that Robin is, or the jester. Either way, I am not the murder, okay, I can validate because Helga was with me all night. And Helga knew that I never would try murder somebody!"  
"We were having sex!"

When asked, Robin merely shook his head, and with the lack of defence, the majority of the village decided that it would be for the best that Robin would be the next to be executed. 

"Robin, you may now join Corpse in heaven."

"Orphans go to hell" laughed Bob

With the death of Robin, the murderers cemented majority over the villagers, and killed every single last one of them...

Leaving only the murderers, Bob and Jack

Roles:  
Jack: Murderer  
Bob: Murderer  
Jimmy: Investigator  
Cornelius: Doctor  
Robin: Jester  
Miles: Villager  
Helga: Villager  
Corpse: Villager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be on Monday and Friday, I was originally going to be posting on Wednesday as well, but then I realised how hard it is to rewatch an entire stream and transfer most of their speech to written text.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> Since the next tales will be more story-based, they should be higher quality than these!


End file.
